


Collision

by WinterRoseQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRoseQueen/pseuds/WinterRoseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa didn't know how to thank the man who saved her life. Until, of course, it hit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> As you can clearly tell, I'm absolute shit at summarizing. Also, writing isn't my forte. I didn't look this over.

Sansa felt regret creeping nearer at every treacherous step. She knew well of the rage awaiting her, the rage that she was walking into. Still, Sansa knew that she would never forgive herself if she didn't attempt it at the very least.

In truth, Sansa wasn't quite sure where her destination may be, where her unexpected savior may be hiding. No, it wasn't him that hid, it was her. When all hope was lost and Sansa's horrendous fate was seemingly sealed, it was the Hound-no, Sandor Clegane, who came to her rescue. The man who was no knight but acted the hero all the same. Yet she knew better than to call him that. It was days since, and she hadn't found the courage to thank him.

This morning, however, Sansa had accidentally collided with him on the way to the godswood. Just before she crashed to the ground, he wrapped his arm around her waist and righted her. Their eyes met, locked, and in that moment when she looked up at his face she felt safety in place of fear. They were frozen like that, him holding Sansa strong to his chest and her with arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Then as if it was fire he held, she was released. Before a word could be spoken he was already across the yard and disappearing into the doors of the Red Keep.

Sansa went after him, but the hall was empty. Without thinking she hurried to her rooms and snatched up a handful of cloth and a needle. Then she set to work. In what seemed like minutes her cream-colored cloth was adorned with a simple pattern of birds at each corner. Little birds. She paused, and added a tiny cage in the center. It was wide open. With the scrap of embroidery folded neatly in the pocket of her cloak, she tried to prepare her words of gratitude. At the same time, she readied herself for the hurt at it being thrown to the ground and mocked.

For the second time that day, Sansa was knocked off of her feet by Sandor Clegane himself. He gripped her by the shoulders, not too roughly, and righted her once more. There was a pang in Sansa's chest when his hands immediately jumped away.

"Is the little bird blind today?" The Hound growled. Sansa almost shrunk away, but stopped herself.

"No," she said softly. Sansa took a breath and stared into his marred face. "I was looking for you." The constant anger flickered for a moment, replaced by surprise, and confusion. Sansa took this as a sign to continue.

She found that fear was fading. "I never thanked you for saving me," Sansa started.

"Thank me?" He barked a laugh. "Am I one of your knights from the songs now?"

She didn't think, just acted on a spark. "You're the closest to one of my 'knights from the songs' here." Sansa told him hotly. She was trying to be nice, can't he just listen?

Before he could make a cutting remark, she shoved the cloth into his hand and ran down the hall. Her footsteps rang on the stone and her dress tangled around her calves, but she ran to her room and slammed the door. He hated her, she knew it. Sansa was certain that they'd never speak again.

 

Sandor Clegane stared down at the square in his hand, pure and soft as the one who made it. On it were four little birds the same blue as Sansa Stark's eyes, and a symbol that whispered freedom.


End file.
